The Weasley Four
by GeminiBradshaw
Summary: Arthur's brother Owen marries and his wife has twin girls on the same day Molly has Fred and George. Unfortunately Owen and his wife Annabell live in Canada so it isn't until first year the cousins meet. I am not so good at theses
1. Chapter 1: A Little Bit Of Background

Chapter One: A Little Bit of Background

The Weasley family living at The Burrow in Otter St. Catchpole was not the only Weasley family; they were the only Weasley's living in England but not the only ones. Arthur had a brother, younger brother, Owen who had married a young woman from his year at Hogwarts, Annabell McGillivray a cute little red headed Scottish girl that he had chased for the better part of seven years.

Unlike Arthur who had jumped straight in to the Ministry, Owen had chosen to continue His education at a Magical University in Canada, one of few that existed. He along with Annabell had moved their lives to Canada and continued their magical education. Owen got what would be equivalent to a muggle Masters degree in Magical Law, when Annabell has become a Master Healer. They had always kept in touch with Arthur and Molly through the seven years they had been away at university.

After seven hard years of schooling and working hard to become the best they could, they returned to England and Owen was hounded by the Ministry of Magic to work for them, but not by the department that He wanted, International Magical Cooperation's, he wanted to be part of a consulate of the British MoM to forgin countries, namely Canada. He had enjoyed his time in the peacefully country. No matter how you spun it Owen Weasley loved Canada, its snowy winters and warm summers, its rich history and beautiful countryside.

Annabell had taken up at Hogwarts with Poppy as a healer, she rather enjoyed being back at Hogwarts, and it gave her such joy to be able to help students remembering her days at the school. As Owen longed for Canada she was glad to be home, she missed the snow to be sure it was sure fun to play in, but she rather liked the mild British winters. It was not too soon after Owen had told the Ministry that He would work in one department and one department only that He has been given what He wanted and only a year after returning the couple was back in Canada.

Annabell had found out she was pregnant with twins the same day Molly had and they had flooed each other to tell of the great news, and they were due on the same day. Annabell wanted to be with Molly when this happened. It wasn't much longer before she was back on a plane flying to Muggle London and taking the Knight bus from there to The Burrow. She didn't want to change splicing the twins, whom they had found out were girls. These two baby girls were to be the first girls to be born to the Weasley family in centuries.

April the 1st was a joy filled day when both Annabell and Molly went into labor, as much as Arthur and Owen who had taken His vacation time to be with his wife at this time though it was an April Fool's Day Joke it was nothing of the sorts. At last fourteen hours later Fredrick and George Weasley were born to Molly and Arthur Weasley, where Britannia and Scottlandia Weasley were born to Annabell and Owen.

Of at Hogwarts a magical quill took up writing in shock to Professor McGonagall it wrote, Fredrick Weasley, George Weasley, Britannia Weasley and Scottlandia Weasley. Gently she sits down in her office chair and looked at the list, waving her wand she summons a bottle of scotch and a tumbler and pours herself a glass as she goes over the idea of four Weasley's in one year.

"Fredrick, George, Britannia, and Scottlandia Weasley, four Weasley's in one year." She sighed taking a final gulp


	2. Chapter 2:Good Night Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any HP related material. I also do not own Good Night Moon by Margaret Wise Brown. I just like the book! So Yes I do own the plot and the created Weasley characters, though not the Weasley name

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Good Night Moon

September 1988

Britannia and Scottlandia Weasley had been born on April 1st, April Fool's Day, along with their cousins Fred and George. It was unfortunate however that soon after birth the girls had to move back to Canada with their parents and would not see their male counter parts for a long while. It was rare that the Weasley Family of Toronto, Ontario got to visit their family over the pond.

Life in Canada was good for the girl there was a whole suburb of Toronto that was magical families. There was a magical primary school; the magical community was much more rounded in Toronto, in Canada in general then in Britain. The girls learned to control their magic at a much younger age then their cousins did. They did however they still missed their cousins, who they owled regularly.

_Fred, George,_

_ Hey cousins, we can't wait till we can go to Hogwarts with you. It's only like what one more year? What do Bill and Charlie and Percy say about the school? Did they say it's cool? So pull anything cool lately, we pulled one on dad, he freaked! It was great we set a spell on His desk that made it turn into a frog when he worked too late and didn't spend any time with us and mum. He didn't really like it but mum laughed. We got detention at school again for a prank; they are so stuck up its not even funny. Anyways we got grounded for dad's desk and the detention we got at school. Hope we hear from you soon!_

_Brit and Scotty_

Brit tied the letter to their owl, Irish and sent her on her way over the great pond. Smiling Brit went to finish her homework. It was only a year from now that she would be with her cousins.

"Hey Brit" called Scotty

"What is it Scotty?"

"Mum and dad are going out; they said they aren't getting a baby sitter so we have to watch Greco, Austria, Caledonia, Roman and Argentina."

Greco, Austria, Caledonia, Roman, and Argentina Weasley were the younger brothers and sisters of Britannia and Scottlandia. It seemed that Owen and Annabell liked to name their kids after counties. Britain, Scotland, Greece, Austria, New Caledonia, Rome and Argentina were the countries that they had named their children after.

Britannia and Scottlandia were the oldest, then Greco who is the same age as cousin Ron, then twins Austria and Caledonia who are the same age as cousin Ginny, then Roman, who is a year younger then Austria and Caledonia and Ginny. Then there was the baby girl Argentina who was just three years old. Poor Greco and Roman they only boys out of seven kids!

Right now Brit and Scotty has just turned ten, their birthday had been a week ago. They had flooed Fred and George just like they did every year to wish their cousins happy birthday as the four of them shared the same birthday.

The girls couldn't wait to be in Britian and be going to Hogwarts, ther were sure that they wouldn't be coming home for a while as it be silly to travel across the ocean for 2 month and come back. What they really hoped for is that the whole family would move back to the United Kingdom.

For now that was all beside the point.

"Brit, read moon?" asked her baby sister Argentina

"Sure thing but let's get our jammies on first and then all tucked in and I will read you the story when your all ready for bed"

"Tay!" said the little girl who then processed to pull on Brits arm to get her big sister to help her put

"Arg I'm coming I'm coming" Brit giggled at her 3 year old sister

Well Brit was getting Tina ready for bed, Scotty was checking over the others homework.

"Austria, you might want to look at this potions report again, you mixed up the Dreamless Sleep Potion with the Calming Draft here on question 15" pointed out Scotty

"Thanks Scotty" said Austria

"Calie, you mixed up answer about Wolfsbane Potion, it's the one that helps werewolfs"

"Thanks Scotty"

"Scotty look at mine now!" Roman wined as she stamped his foot on the floor

"Ok kiddo take a chill pill I was just getting to yours" she giggles "Well it looks perfect Roman. Good Job little bro!

"Hey Scotty think you can read over my paper on Red Capes before I hand it in tomorrow?" asked Greco

"Sure thing I will read it tonight. Now will you please help Roman get ready for bed?"

"Yah I can do that. Hey Roman lets go get ready for bed, we can have a pillow fight if you hurry!" laughed Greco as he watched his little brother run off to get ready

" Austria, Calie, please can you get ready you don't have to go to bed yet but put your pj's on for me kay." Said Scotty

"Sure thing!" the two said together and went to get ready

Scotty took Greco's paper and read it over noting nothing major needed to be change she added in a little bit of puntation where needed and set it on his place at the table where it be ready for him in the morning. She went and finished her homework and peeked in on Brit and Tina.

"Good night room" read Brit

"Good night moon" said Tina

"Good Night cow jumping over the moon" read Brit

"Good Night light and the red balloon" said Scotty coming in to join them

"Good night bears, good night chairs" read Brit

"Good night kittens" said Tina yawning

"and Goodnight mittens, good night clocks" read Scotty

"and good night socks, goodnight little house" read Brit

"and good night mouse" yawned Tina

Scotty moves and tucks her littlest sister into her "big girl" bed and reads,

" Good Night comb and good night brush"

"Goodnight nobody, goodnight mush" reads Brit

"Good night old lady who whispers hush" the twins read together

"Good night stars, goodnight air" they read smiling at the now asleep Argentina "Good Night noises everywhere"

Putting the book down and turing off the light leaving the night light on, they charm her bd so she can't fall off, place a monitoring spell on her and close the door softly

"She will be too old for Good Night Moon soon Brit" said Scotty smiling

"Yup and I cant wait, I could read the book without even looking at it at this point, mum read it to us, mum read it to Greco, we read it to Aussie and Calie, then to Roman and now to Tina, its just getting old, but I will read it to my kids when they are little" smiled Brit

After they were all in bed, their parents came home, the house was clean ad the kids were all in bed.

"Ah, a good night for all then" whispers Owen

"I wonder if Molly is so lucky?" whispers Annabell slipping into bed

"We have five girls and two boys, she has six boys and one girl I think she would say we were lucky and she was not so lucky" Owen whispers slipping into bed

* * *

AN: Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
